1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to ornamental items, and more particularly to a method of preserving the color, texture and visual effect of sports related items for ornamental purposes.
2. Description of the Background Art It has been a popular hobby for many people over the years to collect and preserve sports memorabilia. Such items memorialize outstanding individual and team performances as well as the historical success of teams and the careers of various athletes. For example, hobbyists will collect baseballs, footballs, helmets, caps, hockey sticks, uniform jerseys, trading cards and other equipment and clothing which have been worn or used by famous athletes.
Many sporting venues have a rich history associated with them as a result of the major sporting events that have taken place there. Locations such as Pebble Beach golf course, Daytona Motor Speed Way, and Fenway Park are important places in sports history. Enthusiasts often wish to collect small pieces of the venue as memorabilia.
It is desirable for collections of memorabilia of particular value to be protected from dust and destruction and be clearly viewed at the same time. Display cases of various types are known in the art typically including a back panel and one or more horizontal shelves for holding objects. However, none of the displays have a method for preserving and presenting sports memorabilia as taught by the present invention.